Bending
Bending manipulates the world around the Host by creating,destroying and manipulating objects or matter by means of a Glyph, Glyphs are simple designs that can be inscribed on Canvs (skin) or any other Compatible Items. Bending '''is split up into 5 classes. Psyche, Drift, Substance, Sector and Rift, all 5 of these classes of '''Bending '''are defined by different patterns of ''Glyphs ''and different abilities. The first of the five bends is Sector Bending. Sector Bending is a form of bending that has sharp edged Glyphs associated with it Sector Bending is for conjuring objects like making a magical armor around your body or to have a magical weapon in your hand Sector Bending also can allow for creating any magical object. this form of bending is very broad yet its Glyphs are very specific meaning that one Glyph could just be for one object being a magical pole opposed to just a full spear, to conjure a spear you would need to have a Binding Glyph and a Spear Head Glyph with the pole with these the Bender could easily conjure a spear. The second of the five bends is Substance Bending. Substance Bending is the most common type of '''Bending among Scared, these men have chose the path to scar their body with Glyphs that lead them down the path of their respective Bend. Substance Bending Glyphs have scrolling patterns that can sometime run across one’s entire body. Substance Bending is a type of bend that changes matter, objects or elements in the vicinity of the Glyph this meaning a Scared can manipulate the air under their hand and transform it into fire, lightning, steel, blood or any other substance if one was to have two different metals the Scared would be able to mix them and create an alloy. The third of the five bends is Psyche Bending. Psyche Bending is one of the more looked down upon of the bends because it changes manipulates the mind thought opinions and actions of any organism that does not have a higher will power than the user. Psyche Bending Glyphs have scrolling patterns with a green glow the only thing that distinguishes a Psyche Glyph from a Substance Glyph is that there is no green Substance Glyph but nearly every other color. Psyche Scared have to mix together simple movements to create one to make someone walk one would need to be able to make the person move one leg then the other then to balance them by overwriting their brain. The fourth of the five bends is Drift Bending this is debate-ably the most powerful of the Main Four because with Drift you can transport your body distances by Drifting(Teleport) or by moving objects with your Scars. The Glyphs for Drift are long strips of lines that cut of in a long, short, dot fashion different combinations do different things some say that every combination does something but some can seem quite useless, like being able to Drift bullet shells. Drift is the only Bend that gets stronger the more of the pattern you have on your body. Scared can Drift objects including them self in any direction for example a simple Drift of your self goes a distance dependent on how much of the pattern is covered over your body this could go from 3 inches to the side all the way up to 75 feet Drifters are only limited to how much pain they can tolerate. The last of the five bends is Rift Bending, Rift Bending is forbidden across all of Custos. In an alternate universe where the Scared lost the war against the Cobrilla. Rift Bending tears a hole in time and creates a window into the world that was over taken by the Cobrilla. Nobody knows what the Glyphs look like, Nobody knows how many there are but one thing they do know is that they take a beating on your body and even if you do find out how to obtain them it is not recommended to even use them because they tear a hole in you as the tales tell.